


Stamina

by orphan_account



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Twilight Series - Stephenie Meyer
Genre: Blood Drinking, Dom/sub, M/M, Marking, Sexual Content
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-26
Updated: 2012-05-26
Packaged: 2017-11-06 01:51:54
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/413405
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry really liked his stamina.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stamina

Having sex with a vampire certainly had its perks. Their universal  lack of needing to breathe, inhuman speed and strength, not to mention the amazing _stamina_ , made the experience, for those brave enough to take the risk and actually try it, something almost otherworldly.

Harry didn’t know just how he had managed to satisfy his own sexdrive before he had tangled in the sheets with Jasper, but he certainly knew that there was no going back for him. Human males just didn’t make the cut any longer.

“Oh _God_! Jasper, please.” He whined, he knew, but he didn’t give a fuck about how pathetic he sounded, as long as he got what he wanted.

Hands scurried down his bare torso, flicking his oh-so-sensitive nipples as they went, before settling on his hips, tugging slightly at the material of his briefs. That fantastic tongue he had had the pleasure of feeling just about all over his body, tore open his mouth, effectively silencing him, where it then swiftly began dominating his own appendage. Two sweaty bodies flush against each other, pressing so close one couldn’t tell one pale man from the other, trashed and thrust and humped in sync with the sounds of Harry’s heart beating in frenzy.

Dragging his lips away from the swollen pink ones of the raven haired youth, Jasper moved them haphazardly across high cheekbones and a bony jaw, licking and sucking with abandon, before he was nibbling with his sharp teeth against the juncture of the wizard’s neck and shoulder. Almost drawing blood and breaking skin.

As he listened to the wizard’s moans and pleas, Jasper dug his sharp nails further into his mate’s hips, making the beast within him soar with the euphoria he always received from completely dominating his submissive. Licking the shell of an ear, he growled in a whisper, “Please what?”

Sobbing now as one of the large hands holding him up against the wooden door moved from below his waist to roughly palming his bulging erection, Harry begged. “ _Please_ , sir. Ahh, I-I want you… Uhn, _need_ you, in me, sir.”

A wolfish grin, two briefs ripped apart and some minutes later the Saviour of Wizarding Britain found himself pressed to the door, his hands captured in above his head and his backside bare and on display for his lover. It didn’t take long until he stopped thinking completely, his arse filled to the brim, cock rubbing against processed wood and neck ravished by eager teeth, this time making him bleed and sucking the crimson liquid away slowly.

It was pure ecstasy.

He was handled roughly, demandingly and possessively. There wasn’t a day that went by during which he didn’t sport at the very least _one_ visible hickey or teeth marks, showing the world – muggle, wizard or creature – that he was off limits.

He wouldn’t trade it for the anything.

All his life, he had been forced to be the one who protected, had been victim to both idolization and hate, been betrayed and used, forced to do things he wished he never had to do, and it had nearly broken him.

Then he had met Jasper, a man, _vampire_ , who had struggles of his own. Control issues, penchant to violence and almost smotheringly possessive. They fit together like two pieces of a puzzle. One desperate to be protected and the other just as desperate for someone to protect.  Both in need of somebody to love, and in turn be loved just as dearly back.

The harsh, and increasingly faster, thrusts were slamming into his prostate, making the raven-haired youth scream out his pleasure, barely clinging on to the edge. The sucking on the juncture of his neck suddenly stopped, and breath smelling of his own blood soon fanned his ear, cheek and nose.

“Come.” The tall and muscular blonde ordered, his hips never pausing in their motions.

And Harry came, a silent scream falling from his opened mouth as his essence splattered onto the battered door. Black spots began appearing in his vision, the pleasure so overwhelming he blackened out for a moment, unabling him to notice his being carried away from the entrance and being settled down in his mate’s lap on the sofa, the thick member of said mate still nestled inside his passage and not softened in the slightest.

When he came to again, the soft rolling of Jasper’s hips being the cause, and found his own arousal being stirred once more, he could only give a small, satisfied smile as he leant his head backwards onto a strong, broad a shoulder, turning slightly to lay open-mouthed kisses against a hairless jaw.

He most definitely loved the stamina of _his_ vampire.


End file.
